Confession NEW
by Vampire Hero
Summary: Derek comes back home to Beacon County to finish school and Stiles gets an unexpected offer ... Sterek


**Paaring** : Sterek

 **Story** : Derek comes back home to Beacon County to finish school and Stiles gets an unexpected offer ...

! For all who want to know what will happen with Sterek !

 **Thanks** : to my bera-reader _SN359_ you're the best, THX so much!

 **Info** : By the way, _Teen Wolf - My Mate_ is still in progress!

* * *

 **Teen Wolf - Short**

 **[** _Confession_ **]**

* * *

 _Stay calm_ , the brunette mumbled, wanting to avoid a potential panic attack. He felt backed into a corner, now, that the new student had intercepted him at the break, and pulled behind the gym. A remote place to talk or... judging by the raging eyes and clenched fists of the elder... to be harassed.

"You wanted to talk?" Stiles began, too nervous to talk and wanting to know the reason why he was to be bullied. Face it, the other guy was not even a week at school and did nothing but get into trouble; instead of talking, he stayed in the background, and those who came to close to him first got to know his murderous look and then his fist.

So what did he want from him, Stiles?

"If I said something that bothers you, then tell me and I'll explain, honestly, I keep my word", the brunette promised, but got only a bewildered look. Great, now the other guy thought him crazy. "Hey, what else am I supposed to think? After all, you dragged me here, because it's only natural that I'm worried." Especially about his health. "Could you give me a hint what I'm doing here? What do you want from me? "

"Your answer," Derek demanded impatiently.

"Eh? My answer? To what?" Stiles was confused. "You mean the math test for tomorrow, or did you have any questions about your homework? Oh, or maybe you've fallen behind and you've just chosen the weakest victim so that you can copy him? I hope it won't amount to me having to take notes for you for the rest of the year, I don't even feel like to writing down something for myself, so I will not start with you."

Derek grumbled darkly and stepped forward.

"Okay, we can still talk about it," Stiles let himself be persuaded. What should he have done? He was physically inferior to Derek, all the brunette could offer was his cheekiness.

"My question, Stiles, you haven't told me if you wanna be my friend," Derek came closer, rumbling, which made his statement sound more like a threat.

"Y-your friend?" Stiles repeated in disbelief and didn't know when exactly the offer had been made.

"Tell me, do you want to be my friend?," Derek urged the younger.

"Why should I?" Stiles said, confused. "And why should you want it? Everyone in their right mind has better things to do with their time than to hang out with me. You may be new and perhaps you don't know it yet, but I have a problem with respecting authority and ADD, not to mention the fact that I like to roam around at night, always in search of a crime... not that I want to commit one, after all my dad is the sheriff... but since I have a very good nose and a penchant for criminal cases, it just pulls me to crime scenes and..." Why did he say all this to the newbie? It wasn't as if Derek would like him, especially not his private life.

As Stiles looked up, he saw no annoyed expression, as was usually the case when his mouth ran away from him. But not Derek, he had listened with amusement and curiosity at the same time.

"Wow, could you maybe look a little bit more sinister?," Stiles asked, when Derek's intense as well as harsh gaze sank into his skin. His breath caught, his pulse quickened and not to mention his uncontrollable heartbeat.

 _Argh!  
_

 _What's with this look?  
_  
Stiles felt like a rabbit which was being stared at hypnotically by a hungry wolf.

"Eh, Derek?" Stiles said reasonably confident, as he waited for a response. Didn't know what to expect.

"I want you", it came back suddenly.

"Are you serious?" Stiles couldn't believe; he was just invisible mostly. "Won't you try to see if you can hang out with a few cooler people before you try someone like me?" he suggested.

"Stiles," Derek growled, not liking the idea that he was constantly being contradicted.

"I'm just saying, it's not too late for you to reconsider. At least _I_ can always say no when I want to," the brunette said, whereuponDerek just squintedhis eyes dangerously and growled in warning. "Hey, I just wanted to see what options I have."

"None at all," Derek said with a wolfish grin and...

"Wow, wait a minute, what is this now!"

 _Was this guy sniffing him?  
_  
 _And people said_ _that he, Stiles, was strange._ _  
_  
"You have really weird habits, but hey, that's perfectly okay," he noted, even if that didn't make Derek seem any less threatening. Stiles still had the feeling of being confronted by a predator, one of those you shouldn't irritate. "I'd be the last person to judge. We're pretty tolerant around here." They at least had a gay goalie on their lacrosse team who, after Jackson, was one of the most popular guys in school. "Since I'm curious and pretty open-minded, there is nothing that would bother me anymore," Stiles insisted, leaned forward and now sniffed the other.

He didn't notice the satisfied grin on Derek's lips.

Derek was sure: Stiles belonged to him. It wasn't good enough to look at the younger one and study his presence. He had his eye on him and knew whenever the brunette was annoyed because he would sit still and had to be quiet during class. A thought that amused Derek.

"Mate," he whispered, satisfied, and stared at his prey.

"What do you mean?" It came back innocently, letting the Alpha's grin only darken.

"You're mine," Derek merely replied.

"Eh?" Stiles' eyes grew wide.

"After school, I'll wait for you."

"What? Why? "

"Because we're friends."

"Since when?" Stiles was stunned.

"After school, and don't even think of running away," Derek threatened. He had no problems with finding the other boy, but he was a Hale and didn't chase after his prey, when it was already in his clutches. "Don't forget, Stiles, you're _my_ friend now, so it's only natural that I want you around me."

Stiles would like to protest, especially since he hadn't noticed when he had agreed to be friends with this bully. But, he didn't refuse because Derek looked quite irritated.

"See you later", Derek let him know before he abruptly turned and left.

Stiles watched him, confused, and now realized how fast his heart beat. Wow, he was safely out of this mess, but... why was it so important for Derek that they were friends? What did this guy want from him? And why did he feel a slight thrill and anticipation when he thought of the other man?

 _See you later_ , Derek had said and then...

Stiles would get his answers.

* * *

 _ **OoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

"Scott, you won't believe what just happened to me!" Stiles blurted as soon as he saw his best friend in the classroom and took a seat next to him. "Hey, just because I said that you won't believe it, doesn't mean you don't have to ask," Stiles whined since his best friend didn't make a move to say anything.

"Okay, what happened?" Scott obediently asked.

"Something impossible, I can hardly believe it myself," Stiles began excitedly. If he didn't have the bruises around his wrists, he would actually doubt what had happened at the gym. "At first I just felt his breath before _he_ stood in front of me!" He paused for dramatic effect, waiting for Scott to take his cue.

"Has somebody gotten you into trouble?" Scott worried right away. As much as he liked Stiles, not everyone could deal with his flippant style. Some were quickly irritated. "No one attacked you, right?"

"No, although I did get dragged behind the gym." Whereupon Scott was paled. "Oddly enough, nothing happened. I mean, I spoke and he just growled at me. I'm serious, dude, he really stood in front of me and growled!"

And not only that. Stiles remembered well how Derek had been sniffing him.

"Who are we talking about?" Scott pulled him from his thoughts.

"Derek Hale," Stiles said, Scott already shaking his head. "What?"

"Say that again," Scott wanted to know, looking seriously concerned for his friend.

"Derek Hale asked me to be his friend," Stiles insisted.

"Certainly not," Scott resisted. "Stiles, we're talking about _Derek-Fucking-Hale_! He's neither a cuddly, little creature or a friend."

"Okay, I know that it sounds crazy, but you should've seen him! I mean, he was pissed off and grumpy, but he listened to me. Come on, dude, who voluntarily considers hanging out with me and then asks to be my friend", Stiles said excitedly, than he pouted. "You don't believe me."

So much for their friendship. He entrusted him with the most life-threatening, yet exciting news of the last hour and then Scott didn't even believe him.

"Because it's absurd, Stiles," Scott replied soberly.

"Okay, I'll be quiet. I don't feel like talking about Derek Hale anymore. Anyway. I'm still scared of him," Stiles admitted. As he probably should be. Whatever had happened, maybe it was for the best if it was just a silly joke.

* * *

 _ **OoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

"What do you say, Scott? Are we going to a club tonight?", Stiles asked after the last class. He grinned expectantly at his best friend. "I've heard of a themed evening; only guys are invited."

"No thanks," Scott immediately waved off. "I think I'm going to take a break from that for a while."

"Why? It will be fun." Stiles was convinced. He hadn't spent last night on searching for special events for nothing. Which was quite rare in Bacon County. In the end, he had had a choice between a reading in the old city library and a club visit to _Fairys_.

"You mean like last time?" Scott said, remembering to the embarrassing evening from last time. Stiles groaned.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that those girls weren't real?" Stiles complained. "But one of them was really cute," he had to admit. Stiles had gotten a drink, as well as a kiss. "I had fun, for my part," Stiles recalled.

"I remember that you left me alone with those Asian twins," Scott said with a snort. "They even wanted to trade phone numbers with me. Sorry, dude, I'm not coming with you."

"Let me guess, it's because of Allison, isn't it?" Stiles suspected. Scott grinned sheepishly and nodded. "So you really want to meet her parents? You do realize that her Dad doesn't like you?"

"Well, he doesn't know me," Scott shrugged.

"Don't worry if he sees your charm, you will be best friends." Stiles was sure of that. It seemed to him as if Scott had grown up. He had actually gotten a girlfriend first. "And if not, I hope for you that you can run fast. I've seen that he has weapons and can handle them pretty well."

"I know. That's why I'm worried," Scott admitted.

"Hey, cheer up. No matter what happens, you still have me by your side", Stiles said and patted his friend's shoulder cheerfully. "You know, we aren't popular with the girls nor the boys, but we have each other."

"Dude, that sounds so wrong," Scott replied, but thanks to Stiles he was able to laugh again. He always made Scott think of other things. He was loyal to him and knew how to distract him. Even if they had to go to a gay bar. Stiles had indeed made his life a whole lot more interesting.

He only hoped for his friend that he would also find someone who could give him a little variety in life. Scott was no longer able to because he spent more and more time with Allison.

They were just leaving the school building; were being watched carefully.

"Stiles", someone called and let the boys stop for a minute.

Scott, curious.

Stiles, scared.

"Get in," Derek ordered. He wouldn't repeat himself.

Stiles looked in disbelief to the car, which was parked in front of the school, and then to its driver.

"Derek Hale?" Scott asked in disbelief. "Really?"

"Do you believe me now?" Stiles huffed.

"You're actually friends with him?"

"If by friends, you mean that one gets harassed by someone else until he gives way, then yes, we are _friends_."

"Stiles," Scott moaned. With a slight shake of his head, he looked at his best friend. "How many times I've told you that you can't force such a thing."

"As if it's my fault," Stiles said defensively and looked to the hooligan who was watching them warily; mostly him. Scary. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he had the urge to quickly distance himself. If only there wasn't his curiosity.

"I'm just saying, Danny," Scott replied, remembering the awkward moment too well, when Stiles had seriously tried to find out if he was Danny's type and had harassed him for several days. That wasn't such a good idea because Jackson Whittemore stood in his way after a few days and had warned Stiles to better avoid Danny.

"With Derek, it's different. I didn't start it. Mister Badass wanted to be my friend."

It sounded pretty silly; Scott looked like he didn't believe him.

"Stiles," Derek growled and reminded the two boys that he was still there.

"Wait", Stiles waved off. He didn't have to immediately leave himself in the clutches of this beast. "It looks like I have other plans today too," he muttered, then turned back to his best friend. "Scott. In the case of me not coming to school tomorrow, I want you to know that I like you. It was great to have met you. And I'm sorry if I put you in unpleasant, sometimes dangerous situations. Should I survive this night, I'll try to improve myself."

"You don't need to. I like you, Stiles, just the way you are," Scott assured him. "By the way, why so formal? Of course I'll see you tomorrow."

 _I hope so_ , Stiles thought. Didn't know what Derek intended to do with him as soon as they were alone.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Stiles said and joined Derek.

"See you," Scott replied, got a grin from Stiles and a death glare from Derek.

Derek turned and led Stiles to the car before joining himself and driving off.

Leaving Scott behind, slightly bewildered.

Scott hadn't actually taken it seriously when Stiles had told him about Derek this morning. That Stiles had succeeded in doing something no one had done before him. The friendship with Derek Hale. And that's what troubled him.

What exactly did Derek want from his friend? Why Stiles? He felt his best friend deserved it, especially as he had tried for a long time to make new friends; but why Derek? The man who you would rather avoid. Should he be happy for Stiles or rather worry? Did Derek possibly pose a threat to Stiles?

"We'll see," Scott muttered.

* * *

 _ **OoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

"Who was that?" Derek asked, once they had left the school grounds. He had suspiciously observed the boy next to Stiles. As well as their conversation. Stiles had casually talked to the other boy, and, on top of that, that damn smile!

"Scott McCall," Stiles said bored and looked out the window. "We've been best friends since kindergarden. He's the closest person to me. We can trust each other, tell each other everything and practically finish each other's sentences."  
 _ **  
**_"Enough," Derek said harshly and grabbed the steering wheel harder.

"You asked," Stiles said, shrugging.  
 _ **  
**_"You're friends," Derek repeated and nodded. Okay, that he could deal with. He had to. If he took this person away from Stiles, it could happen that his Mate would turn away from him. Scott McCall. For this one he would make an exception. "Well, just keep a little more distance from him from now on," he demanded.

"Why?" Stiles asked and looked at Derek. He watched as the other man seemed to get angry. Derek's eyebrow twitched dangerously, yet he remained controlled in order to concentrate on the road.

"I don't want to see expressions of love and hugs," Derek insisted.

"Ah, would it make you uncomfortable?" Siles asked. "Don't worry, Scott has a girlfriend," he reassured the other man and Derek seemed to take it well. "They are newly in love and still in the early stages, but I think it could get serious. Want to know why? "

Not really. Derek looked merely stubborn to the street.

"Scott wants to meet her family today, especially her father," Stiles said. "So far, they don't understand each other well, but who can blame him? Every father would want to protect his daughter from the son-in-law." Stiles watched Derek. "You don't care, do you?"

"No, I don't," Derek affirmed.

"For God's sake, say something," Stiles told him. "Honestly, dude. If you don't stop me, I can't stop myself from talking."

"Maybe I like it," Derek said, and now looked at Stiles. He grinned in amusement. He had one or two ideas how he could stop Stiles flow of words. All it took was just his lips, which he had to put on the seductive lips of the boy. His grin widened.

Stiles felt a tingle on his skin. Derek put him clearly in an uproar; especially...

"Hey, look at the street!"

Derek paused, fixing Stiles again with his eyes before he focused back on the road.

"You're so weird," Stiles muttered and then looked out the window again.

* * *

 _ **OoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

"How do you know where I live?" Stiles wanted to know after Derek had driven him straight home. That was kind of strange. On the other hand, Derek didn't exactly behave normally.

"Instinct," Derek replied with a straight face. He had figured out where his mate lived long ago.

"Ah, we're trying to be funny?" Stiles shook his head. "But, thanks for bringing me home and... what are you doing?" Stiles was surprised when Derek also got out.

"I'm coming in with you."

"No, you're not. I don't like bringing strangers home while my dad isn't there."

Derek grinned wolfish. Stiles could swear that this man was far more a beast than a man, and had for some reason now been bitten on him.

Without losing another word, Derek walked toward the house.

Stiles followed him in disbelief.

"Sure, why don't you come in," Stiles murmured and watched as Derek entered the house, went into the kitchen to get a beer from the fridge, then he went straight up to Stiles' room.

"Sure, make yourself at home," Stiles noted and followed him, shaking his head. "Yes, so my room is the first to the right", he said but... "You've already found out yourself, you're pretty smart, huh?"

"I could guess it," Derek avoided a direct answer and looked around. The scent here was more intense than in the rest of the house. So it was Stiles' room. He looked at the shelf next to the door and let his hand casually skim it. Then he went on to a cabinet, and touched it too. He wanted to leave his mark; mark his territory.

"Eh, Dude, I don't mind if you look around, but that you don't need to see," Stiles said and hastened to get to Derek. He was busy looking at his dresser with his clothes. Derek specifically touched Stiles' underwear unabashedly. "What?" Stiles wanted to know when he saw Derek's gaze. Why his interest? Why his critical look? And what was with that theatrical shake of the head? "What is it?"

If Derek had a problem with him, then he should say it. Yes, tastes were different and if Stiles thought of the Hale property as comparison... which was more a ruin of forgotten memories than a piece of jewelry from glamorous days... there were things that he would look at disapprovingly and critically. But had he said something about that to Derek? NO! So there.

"You actually wear something like that?" Derek asked teasingly and held up a pair of Darth Vader underpants.

"That's private, could we stop the snooping?" Stiles pleaded, snatching the underpants from his hands and put it back in the drawer.

"Well, maybe I like touching your things," Derek replied calmly and looked at the boy. "I'll certainly not leave my hands off it; not a single piece." Derek began to move. "I can be quite selfish when I want something." His prey tried to dodge backwards. Derek followed him. "And what I want is you, Stiles."

The boy felt increasingly pushed into a corner - again. Two hungry eyes stared at him. And Derek's words were exciting and at the same time a dark promise. Stiles swallowed nervously.

"Eh, Derek? Why do you have such big eyes?" He asked, restless now, while Derek stared at him hungrily; a low growl came from him. Derek growled quite often in his presence. "Hey, why do you have such long teeth? Do you want to eat me?" He tried to loosen the tense situation.

"Maybe," Derek replied unemotionally. His hunger had awoken and he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. Certainly, he had expected more than him: _Stiles Stilinski_. He wasn't the kind of person who was well-liked by everyone. A fact that calmed his jealous wolf. So it should hardly be competitive.

"Wow, wait a minute, this is going a little too fast," Stiles interrupted, as Derek again so began to sniff at him.

"What?" Derek asked warily.

"Well, we've barely known each other for a day, the day on which _you_ tell me you want to be friends, and now you already want to make out with me?" Stiles asked in disbelief. Okay, he wanted to know if boys would like him because the girls never noticed him. But he didn't have to know it _so_ well, did he?

Derek's persistent approaches he certainly couldn't ignore. He had yearned for someone who was destined for him so long.

He looked at Derek and sighed.

"What?" Derek growled impatiently. He didn't understand why Stiles still struggled against him.

"Honestly, dude, however much flatter me with your advances, I'm not gay," Stiles admitted, whereupon Derek growled. Stiles didn't even wonder about that. "Okay, maybe I would not exclude it, I mean, you're really hot, and somehow I'm easily excited about it, but that doesn't count, I'm still young and easily influenced."

Oh. Had he just said out loud?

Stiles nervously looked away, never thought that he would talk to Derek Hale about his sex life. Let alone that Derek was interested on him.

"Say, you're gay?" Stiles wanted to know then. Got only a disparaging snort. "Bi?" Derek bared his teeth. "Okay. Bi. That's totally fine with me."

Was that it? Should he really trust Derek and join this _friend-with-benefits-thing_? That's what all this was pointing towards, wasn't it?

"Stiles," Derek grumbled, getting the boy's attention. "You talk too much," he remarked.

"And you don't talk enough," Stiles said simply, shrugging. "I'm just curious and confused. I thought you wanted to be friends. But that's far more, dude. So what? Are you trying to test something? To seduce me and get me into bed?" Stiles blushed, imagining it. "That's very flattering, dude, but you just didn't choose the best partner for it. I have zero experience, let alone, that I believe that I could satisfy you. Even if it's only one night."

"Not just a night," Derek let him know and Stiles looked up confused. "I've already said: We're friends, Stiles, and that's just the beginning."

"Wow, I just got goose bumps," Stiles said and felt a tingle on his skin. Derek didn't say much, but every word went deep. God, he had to get out of here. Immediately.

"Do you want something to drink? Perhaps some tea? Coffee? Or hot chocolate?" Stiles said, trying to get some distance between them. "You know what, I'll get us some drinks," he suggested and turned to go. Before Stiles reached the door, a hand rested on his arm. Strong. Dominant. Then he was turned around and pushed against the door. Derek took his hands and pinned them over his head. He didn't gave Stiles the opportunity to disappear.

"Don't run away," Derek warned him.

"I had no intention of doing that. I only wanted to get us something to drink," Stiles said, confused. Okay, he wanted to bring some distance between them, but only to be able to think clearly. Derek confused him more and more and Stiles doubted he could do that when the other guy was so close to him.

"You wanted to run away," Derek insisted. "But you won't run away, Stiles. Not from of me."

"I'm seriously trying to find out whether this is a good idea, with the two of us."

"You won't know until you've tried it," Derek noted.

"I know! But this sounds totally crazy!" Stiles burst out, even began to laugh. How quickly the setting had changed. First, he had landed in a bad _action-movie_ , then a normal _teenage-comedy-drama_ before it degenerated into a _bromance-story_. And all of that in less than 24 hours.

"I like you Stiles, that's all you need to know."

"You seem to have a little crush on me. Okay, I can live with it," Stiles said and looked expectantly at Derek. "Could you let go of me now?"

"Will you run again?"

"Dude, I wasn't... Fine, let's just go downstairs together and make us something to drink," Stiles suggested. "But before that we need to clarify something. I mean, if this is supposed to actually work between us, we should establish some rules." Derek raised an eyebrow. "I think it's only fair. After all, how long have we known each other for? Barely a few hours, right? I haven't had a chance to do an accurate background check, what kind of person you are and what I'm getting myself into."

Stiles already had some suspicions. Derek was dangerous, but he was also the first person who had persistently tried to be his friend. He voluntarily searched him out. Even urged him, and roughly pressed him against a door, just so he wouldn't escape. Normally, it was everyone else who ran from him, when they weren't ignoring him.

"What rules?" Derek asked. He certainly had no intention of letting himself be ordered around. But it seemed to be important to his Mate to have some control over him. Well, Derek would listen to his rules and decide for himself whether he would follow them or not.

"Okay, dude, first of all: you will not get angry," Stiles said, whereupon Derek snorted. "If I get on your nerves or talk too much, then just tell me. I'll be quiet. What I don't want is you getting angry and perhaps planning to shut me up in a different way."

Stiles had heard enough stories about Derek's violent tendencies. He didn't want to run the risk of becoming a punching bag. Derek had already proven that he could be a little rough.

"If it's avoidable," Derek replied with an amused grin which didn't reach his eyes. Stiles couldn't really tell if he was being honest.

"Dude. I don't like violence and pain even less. If you plan to let out all your pent-up frustration, then pick on someone your own size. Oh, or a pet. They're supposed to work wonders. I prefer cats, but I think you'd rather have a dog, a puppy, perhaps?"

"Stiles." Derek growled.

"I can practically see you before me, the two of you sniffing and barking at each other. You would have so much to talk about, you and the puppy." Stiles grinned cheekily, but he was instantly silent at Derek's ice cold gaze.

"Stiles." The growl became stronger.

"Hey, don't get mad, okay? That was a joke! A joke, you know?"

"Okay," Derek gave in. Although he had yet to find out how that went. He had so many reasons to be angry. And even his Mate tried to provoke him. _Or to test him?_ Nevertheless, Stiles was the only one who didn't need to be afraid of him. Derek would never forgive himself if he did something to the boy.

"Okay," Derek confirmed after he had taken a deep breath. Then he fixated Stiles eyes. "What else?"

"Let's talk about it," Stiles said, whereupon Derek raised an eyebrow. "I mean, before it comes to this, you getting angry, let's talk. In fact, I know almost nothing about you, so it would be a good start and..."

"And what?" Derek asked warily.

"Could you let me go? My hands are tingling," Stiles said. Apart from the fact that he would certainly find some nice bruises on his wrists tomorrow, his arms were already half asleep because his blood circulation had been cut off.

"Dude, let me go," Stiles reminded him because Derek still made no move to do so.

"Like I said, Stiles, I won't take my hands off you," Derek promised him in a deep voice. It was clear to hear that he wanted more. Stiles swallowed hard; looked at him like a hypnotized rabbit would at his hunter. "And now that I heard your rules, it's my turn now," Derek whispered to him.

"Wow, you sure do like to be the one wearing the pants in a relationship, don't you?" Stiles said with a grin, trying to hide his insecurity.

"Stop smiling," Derek asked in a cold voice, while Stiles looked at him with big eyes. The smile disappeared abruptly from his face.

"Okay, but what should I do in your opinion?" Stiles asked and, since he was unable to cross his arms, he preferred to sulk. It worked on his dad. Sometimes. Derek growled. It didn't seem to please him.

"Don't you dare smile at another guy," Derek said in a cold voice. "Or look cute and flirt with them. You're my friend." Derek leaned forward, one hand now wrapped around the waist of the younger boy, the other he buried in his hair.

Stiles sighed in satisfaction, as soon as he had his hands for himself again. They really felt a little weak and the as of yet pale marks were enough confirmation for him that they would take on a more intense color tomorrow. Great. Blue didn't even match his pale skin color. He couldn't think about it further since Derek Hale was still in his room and it was virtually impossible not to notice his presence.

"You can't have another guy in your room," Derek told him.

"Oh? And what about my dad?" Stiles wondered. "I mean, I can't forbid him to enter my room. Oh, and Scott? He's, after all, my best friend and he would be suspicious if he couldn't come in. Come on, dude. He's certainly not a threat."

"Stiles," Derek interrupted him sharply.

"Yeah. Okay. There aren't more than those two." Stiles nodded. It was a start. "Anything else?"

"Your phone" Derek asked suddenly.

"Eh?"

"Give it to me."

"Why?"

"Stiles!"

"Derek... Say, do you find me attractive?" Stiles asked suddenly. He looked up with big brown eyes. Derek gave him a lewd smile. Stiles flushed at the obvious tension that prevailed between them and that Derek wanted more. His hand, which was still just on his waist, slid downward to wander over his butt.

The previous _bromance-story_ seemed to be getting a bit more serious, with a hint of _erotica_.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked nervously.

"Your cell phone," Derek continued to insist. His hand went on, unabashedly touching Stiles' body ...

"Hey, it's not _there_ ," Stiles protested, as Derek's hand moved dangerously close to the front. It was now on the inside of his thigh. Only a little later and Derek would have noticed how excited Stiles was. Yeah, he was a healthy, sexually active boy; even though he had no experience in these matters.

"The phone," Derek growled dangerously.

"Okay, all right," Stiles blurted out and tried to break away from Derek. He clung even more to him. Great, this day was getting better and better. "You know, it would be easier if you let go of me," Stiles noted. "By the way, my phone is on the table."

Derek looked around, spotted the phone and let Stiles go. A warning glance at Stiles told him that he shouldn't move from the spot. So he remained in place and watched as Derek something typed into his cell phone. Then he approached Stiles.

"That's my phone number; remember it," Derek said, handing the phone to Stiles. "Dare to ignore my calls or messages and I'll hunt you down."

Stiles nodded uneasily.

"See you tomorrow," Derek promised. He turned around and let Stiles stand when he left the room.

Stiles looked after him with big eyes. His heart was beating wild and excited.

God, he was actually friends with Derek Hale.

Was that good or bad?

* * *

 _ **OoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

"It's bad", Mr. Stilinski said. It was evening, and he had come recently back home; he sat with Stiles in the kitchen at dinner. "It doesn't look good."

"Then you haven't found Isaac yet?" Stiles asked. He refrained from saying _corpse_ since he had learned from his dad to always gather all the facts before you coming to a conclusion. Since no dead body had been found, there was no corpse either. Only... Stiles had a feeling that something really had happened to Isaac.

The boy had disappeared a week ago. As far as they knew, Isaac had been in the woods of Beacon County before his disappearance. They had found dried blood. The one it belonged to had been nowhere to be seen. Despite a major search operation, there had been no sign of life from him so far.

"No, we haven't," Mr. Stilinski confirmed; he sighed before he looked seriously at his son. "And you know I can't say any more about it. This case is for the police, Stiles. "

"Can I help you?"

"You could pour me a glass of whiskey, that would be really nice of you."

"Dad, we've discussed this, no alcohol when you're working."

"Actually, I've finished work, Stiles," Mr. Stilinski remarked.

"Yes, and yet you still brought the files home with you. Come on, Dad, I could help you with this case," Stiles insisted. "By the way, no alcohol until your day off on Saturday."

"Stiles, you worry too much," Mr. Stilinski said. "Both of us; about me and Issac. You don't need to. So far we've found everyone and we will find Isaac too." Stiles wanted to say something, but his father beat him to it. "You know I can't talk to you about the case. Actually I've already said too much, and if you tell anyone of this, then..."

"Dad. It's me, Stiles. I won't say anything," he vowed. He hardly even knew anyone to tell this to. Only Scott, his best friend, from whom he had no secrets. "Okay, I know you will find him."

"Well, how was your day?", Mr. Stilinski wanted to know then; Stiles groaned.

"Don't remind me."

"What happened? Are your grades getting worse? Did you get detention again?"

"Oh, you could have a little more confidence in me, Dad," Stiles said.

Okay, his grades weren't the best, but only because he was so easily distracted. And since they had gotten a new chemistry teacher, he had already been given detention one time or another. Usually because of a ridiculous reason; for example, because he was talking to Scott during the lesson, or because he openly expressed his opinion, even if his answers had less to do with the subject matter, or simply because he was present. Mr. Harris actually always found a good reason for why he wanted Stiles to be around him for another extra hour.

"No, it's not because of school," Stiles waved off. "I think I've made a new friend."

"Really?" Mr. Stilinski looked surprised at first, then honestly excited for his son. He had always regretted that he wasn't able to spend much time with his boy, mainly because of work. "What are you worried about?"

"I can't judge him and I don't know what he is thinking, let alone what he intends to do," Stiles admitted.

"Why not? Who is it?"

"Derek Hale," Stiles said, whereupon his father looked at him with big eyes. "You know him?"

"Well, a little. All I know about him, is that something terrible happened at that time and his family died in a fire. They had a house out in the woods of Beacon County, there where you keep wandering off to. After this terrible fire he went to live with relatives further north," Mr. Stilinski said. "So he's back in town, mhm?"

"Yeah, it looks that way."

"That's good, Stiles. It would be great if you could be his friend. Derek Hale was never good at it, allowing someone to get close to him," Mr. Stilinski recalled. "If you want something to do, then try to make friends with him. Get to know him better and give him the feeling that he's welcome here. By the way, you can invite him to dinner any time."

"Sure Dad," Stiles murmured in agreement. He would have to find out whether a friendship with Derek Hale was possible.

* * *

 _ **OoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

It had been a long and eventful day, and it wasn't over yet.

When Stiles returned to his room after dinner, he found a T-shirt on his bed that didn't belong to him.

It was too big and when he smelled it, it carried the familiar scent of Derek. Derek? Why should he have left him a shirt? And what's more, how did he even get into his room? He couldn't have come through the front door. When Stiles looked around, he noticed the open window. Then he shook his head. That was ridiculous. Just because Stiles had a habit of entering through the window, it didn't mean that others acted the same.

Surely Derek had brought the shirt earlier and he just hadn't noticed.

Better he informed Derek about the shirt.

 **Stiles** : _Hey, you forgot something here. I'll bring it to you tomorrow. Pinky promise ;)  
_  
 **Derek** : _I didn't forget it. My shirt. I want you to wear it tonight.  
_  
 **Stiles** : _Why should I? I have enough shirts to wear._

 **Derek** : _Put it on!_

 **Stiles** : _What if I don't?_

 **Derek** : _Either you wear it or I will tear all your stuff apart._

 **Stiles** : _You wouldn't._

 **Derek** : _Yes, starting with your Iron Man T-shirt.  
_  
 **Stiles** : _You beast!_

 **Derek** : _And?_

 **Stiles** : _Okay. I put on it._

 **Stiles** : _Sourwolf._

* * *

 _ **OoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

Derek stood outside.

He had observed the house, and Stiles. He had listened to his movements, his heartbeat and his emotions. Being a werewolf had its advantages. This way, he could confirm what his Mate was up to. And much to his delight, Stiles honoured to his request and had his shirt on.

Two weeks had passed since he had moved here and a week ago he had started school. Why? Because his Mate went to this school. He had gotten the chance to get a first impression of Stiles, introducing himself to him and had been even able to make friends with him.

Derek felt more than ever the urge to bite this boy and forge an inseparable bond with him.

He'd made the first step today: He'd marked his territory.

He'd been in Stiles house, in his room and had left his scent. To mark something, you only had to touch it. And so he began to look around before Stiles had gotten his full attention. Gotten the opportunity to touch Stiles. Since his Mate was wearing his shirt now, it made it easier.

He would prepare Stiles for everything and give him the time so he could get to know him better; Derek and his Wolf.

Derek smiled in satisfaction as he noticed the silhouette of the boy by the window and waited a moment as Stiles lay down onto his bed with a comic, before Derek turned around and made his way home.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
